1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chain with cutting teeth suitable for use with a chain saw for cutting trees and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In chains with cutting teeth of the prior art, it has hitherto been usual practice, when they are used with chain saws of small size and low horse power, to keep a width W of a gauge of a drive link and a ratio R of a set L to a height H of teeth of cutter links at 1.27 mm (0.050 in) and in a range between 0.6 and 0.7, respectively, while reducing the pitch of the chain, so as to enable to chain saws of low horse power to operate the chains smoothly.
When a chain with cutting teeth of the aforesaid construction of the prior art was used with the chain saw of low horse power, a sawing speed dropped. A reduction in pitch inevitably lessens the size of the drive link, resulting in an increase in the incidence of a dislodging of the chain. Thus, a problem arose that there is a limit to reducing the chain pitch, to enable the chain to be used with a chain saw of low horse power. Thus, it has become rare to use a chain pitch of below 0.325 in for practical purposes.